Vanity & Ocean
by Yoake no Hotaru
Summary: Cuando necesitas distraer la mente urgentemente, cuando la maldita de tu ex novia te acaba de destrozar el corazón, un club de streeptease puede ser una buena opción, aunque tengas sólo diecisiete años y seas una mujer. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez no necesites un vaso de alcohol para desahogarte. Tal vez sólo necesites una camarera peliazul dispuesta a escucharte.


**Buenas, criaturitas de Kami-sama~ Hotaru here, con un nuevo one-shot. Lo subí hace su tiempo a Amor-Yaoi, y ahora he decidido subirlo aquí. Síiiii, es yuri... o sea, que si no te gusta pa' fuera (?)**

**Pues eso. One-shot de Aqua x Kairi. ¿Un poco crack? Sí. ¿Y qué? Si en este fandom el crack nos sale de las orejas... En todo caso, esto se me ocurrió por culpa de la película ****_Cadena de Favores_****. Si la habéis visto, tal vez lo comprendáis.**

**Meh, me dejo de cháchara. A leer.**

* * *

Cualquier otra persona, en aquella misma situación, en aquel mismo momento, para empezar un relato como éste, lo habría hecho preguntándose «¿Qué cojones hago yo aquí?».

Yo, desde luego, no. Yo era Kairi Vanity, acababa de salir de una larga relación, y aquel era exactamente el lugar en el que pretendía estar.

Sí, un club de _streeptease_, ¿qué pasa? Prefería mil veces ver a unas cuantas mujeres con ropas sugerentes que a un tío con el paquete marcado haciendo el imbécil.

Y no es porque fuera lesbiana, pero había cosas que sólo quedaban bien si las hacían las mujeres.

Un sitio plagado de mesas, con música alta que yo solo sabía definir como «de prostíbulo», ambiente con olor a humo, alcohol y Dios sabía qué más, y una iluminación que no merecía llamarse iluminación, con la única excepción del escenario.

La _streeper_que estaba en él lucía una melena corta y morena. Bailaba en una barra, atrayendo la atención de todos los hombres de mi alrededor y provocando que le gritaran cosas que no pienso reproducir.

Yo aparté la mirada al rato, algo aburrida, buscando otra cosa que distrajera mi atención.

Y fue justo en aquel momento.

-Creo que te has equivocado de lugar -dijo una voz muy cerca de mi oído (para mi alivio, femenina).

Giré la cabeza con cuidado y me encontré con una de las camareras que habían estado pasando por allí, yendo de mesa en mesa. Aparentaba unos veinte años y, al contrario que la chica del escenario, ella era alta y esbelta, de piel algo morena, y su ropa tapaba un poco más.

Curiosamente, lucía una sonrisa amistosa que hacía brillar sus ojos azules como el agua. Su cara estaba enmarcada por su cabello, cortado a capas, que caía hasta los hombros. Era de un color extraño: azul, parecido al de mis ojos. En el fondo, no debería extrañarme, porque me constaba que en aquel tipo de lugares las mujeres tenían que teñirse, o bien ponerse pelucas, para resultar más... exóticas.

A decir verdad, era bastante guapa, y ni los shorts ultra cortos ni el ajustadísimo top influían en aquella afirmación.

Yo también sonreí, entornando un poco los ojos.

-No. Aquí es exactamente donde quiero estar.

La sonrisa de la camarera se amplió, aunque empezó a parecerse un poco más a la mía. Se apoyó en la mesa con una mano, dándome a entender que pensaba quedarse allí un rato más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho? -me preguntó, evaluándome con la mirada.

-Diecisiete -contesté despreocupadamente, colocándome el liso flequillo pelirrojo con un movimiento de cabeza. Las puntas, muy bien cuidadas, me hicieron cosquillas en los hombros.

La expresión de la mujer pasó a ser de sorpresa.

-¿Diecisiete? -repitió-. Eres un poco joven para estar aquí, ¿no crees?

-También soy un poco joven para que me hayan roto el corazón de esta manera -repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero aquí me ves. Destrozada después de que mi novia desde que empecé el instituto haya cortado conmigo diciéndome que, en realidad, no le gustan las mujeres.

Sí, allí estaba. Contándole despreocupadamente mi vida a una camarera de un club como aquel. Y no, no tenía ningún vaso de alcohol vacío delante mío, ni lo había tenido en toda la tarde. Gran error por mi parte.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos por unos instantes, pero volví a prestar atención al mundo real en cuanto oí el ruido de una silla arrastrándose. La camarera se había sentado delante mía, dejando la libreta a un lado.

-¿Tú no deberías trabajar? -pregunté, divertida.

-Me pagan por venir aquí y atender a los clientes -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y tú, ¿no deberías estar en otra parte, ignorando el sucio mundo de los locales para adultos?

-Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy -afirmé, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Exacto. Y cuentas como clienta.

Suspiré, y lamenté no tener algo con lo que distraerme, como un vaso del que beber. Aun teniendo una camarera enfrente, no me apetecía pedirle que fuera a por una bebida.

-¿Y cómo dices que te llamas? -inquirí, esperando tener otra manera de llamarla que «la mujer» o «la camarera».

-Aqua -contestó simplemente. Aunque, por la forma en que lo dijo, no parecía un nombre artístico-. ¿Y tú? -añadió.

-Kairi.

-Encantada -dijo, fingiendo la cortesía propia de cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, pero que quedaba fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel.

-Igualmente -respondí todo lo educadamente que pude, siguiéndole el juego.

Aqua rió, colocándose un mechón azulado detrás de la oreja. Pude ver que llevaba un pendiente azul y plateado con forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Según había leído, aquello traía buena suerte a quien lo llevaba.

-Una estrella -comenté, señalándolo.

Ella me miró un momento, probablemente sin saber a qué me refería, pero finalmente cayó.

-Oh, esto -murmuró, tocándolo-. Sí. Dicen que unen a las personas.

Asentí levemente, deseando de nuevo tener delante algo con pajita para beber.

-¿Regalo de tu pareja?

La verdad, no terminaba de comprender por qué me interesaba saber aquello, pero aguardé expectante su respuesta. Momentos después, Aqua negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo es un amigo. Nunca busco de un hombre nada más allá de la amistad, por eso me ha parecido casi un milagro encontrarte aquí... Y he decidido venir a verte -añadió, sonriendo con picardía.

De nuevo se me contagió su sonrisa. Algo nerviosa, aunque sin saber por qué, bajé la cabeza y miré el bolsillo de mi vestido rosa. Saqué de él un llavero hecho de conchas, también con forma de estrella, que mi ex me había regalado hacía años.

-Otra estrella -dijo Aqua cuando lo puse sobre la mesa.

-Sí -suspiré-. Pero la verdad es que ya no la quiero.

Aqua entendió en seguida la razón de aquello.

-Sí que tiene que ser capulla para haberte hecho eso -comentó.

-La verdad es que sí -contesté amargamente, deslizando el amuleto por la sucia y pegajosa mesa-. Resulta que, al final, sólo fui un experimento.

En una de aquellas veces, el llavero se deslizó muy lejos de mi mano, aunque Aqua evitó que se cayera de la mesa. Lo levantó para observarlo mejor, y la extraña luz del club pasó a través de las conchas, proyectando unos efectos sobre la mesa que, en su tiempo, me encantaron.

-Es bonito -comentó la camarera, observando la estrella que se dibujaba sobre la superficie-. Entonces, ¿ella tenía otro?

-Sí -respondí, poniendo la mano bajo el amuleto y observando los colores proyectados sobre mi piel-. Pero lo habrá tirado...

Aqua resopló con indignación y siguió girando entre sus dedos el llavero. Entonces, pareció tener una idea y me miró con renovados ánimos.

-Ey, ¿llevas pendientes? -me preguntó.

-Eh... no -respondí, sin saber dónde quería llegar.

Ella sonrió, de la misma manera que al inicio de nuestra conversación, y se quitó el pendiente que había llamado mi atención. Cogió mi mano, lo cual produjo en mí un extraño efecto, y me colocó la estrellita en la palma. Me cerró los dedos en torno a ella.

-Y yo me quedo éste otro -dijo, agarrando con seguridad mi llavero.

-Pero... -murmuré-. Te lo dio tu amigo, significa algo entre los dos. Te une a ti con él, no...

-Un amuleto tiene el valor que tú quieras darle -dijo Aqua con seguridad-. Te une con quien tú quieras que te una. No creo que Terra se enfade.

Observé el pendiente y la sonrisa de Aqua, y me infundió seguridad, haciendo que me olvidara, por unos momentos, de aquella otra chica cuyo nombre no me apetecía recordar. Entonces, Aqua se levantó resueltamente, sin soltar mi amuleto, ahora suyo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? -me preguntó-. A un lugar decente, digo. Para hablar tranquilamente, sin hombres a tu alrededor que te piden que te desnudes a cada tres minutos. Voy a cambiarme y nos podemos largar.

Sonreí, poniéndome mi nuevo pendiente en la oreja derecha.

-¿Ha terminado ya tu turno?

-Que le jodan a mi turno -dijo alegremente-. ¿Es que no quieres tener una cita con una universitaria?

-Claro -contesté, levantándome a mi vez.

-Bien. Espérame en la puerta, vuelvo en un momento -dijo. Después, para mi sorpresa, se agachó y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar antes de que ella se marchara rápidamente a donde fuera que se cambiara.

Pero bueno. Tendríamos tiempo de hablar tranquilamente, en un bar de mejor ambiente o en un restaurante.

O, ¿quién sabía? Tal vez hasta en su casa.

Aunque... No, espera. En su casa no hablamos demasiado, al final.

* * *

**Sí. Que una universitaria de una familia sin muchos recursos tendrá que pagarse los estudios, qué pasa xD**

**Me encanta esta pareja, todo hay que decirlo. Me encantó escribir al fin algo para ellas... su primer fic en español ^^**

**'Enga majos, ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
